Monster Within
by hipplanet
Summary: Post Woman in the Garden. The impact of Booth's actions take a toll on him so who does he turn to for help? Chapters 3 & 4 are reposted with slight changes because I'm anal. And new Chapter 5 the conclusion!
1. Chapter 1

**First story I've shared in a while so I'd love to hear feedback. I really should be working!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, would I be living in a basement?**

**Set immediately post-"The Woman in the Garden". Italics are Booth's thoughts**

* * *

Seeley Booth paced across his living room. Try as he did, he could not find a single activity that could occupy him enough to shake the feeling of restlessness that had overtaken him since he left the cemetery.

He walked into his kitchen and considered cleaning out his refrigerator. _No, no more cleaning! _After walking Temperence to her car and ensuring that she and Angela were safely on their way (Angela was demanding Temperence join her at an art gallery with a Friday night martini special) Booth had returned to his office and channeled his nervous energy into paperwork and filing. His office has never been so neat and tidy and it was the first time since he began working with Temperence that all his paperwork was up to date. When there was nothing left to do he came home, ordered a pizza and tried to occupy himself. Unsuccessfully.

Seeley exhaled loudly and walked back to his living room. He kicked over a large pile of Xbox games, finding nothing that peaked his interest. Grabbing the television remote, he threw himself onto the couch and channel surfed absentmindedly.

Nothing.

He picked up a newspaper lying on the coffee table but tossed it aside within minutes.

_I give up._

With the only other activity he could think of being more pacing, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Under the hot spray he finally began to feel relaxed. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

The image of a man's face flashed before him – a pale, terrified man with the muzzle of a gun in his mouth.

Seeley gasped as a rush of adrenaline then a wave of nausea hit him, forcing him down on his hands and knees.

What did I do? What was I willing to do? Kill a man out of anger? Fear? Not in the heat of a battle or for the sake of national security but for Bones. A squint. And myself. If this is what I'm willing to do, what have I become?

He shut of the water and climbed out of the tub. While drying himself off, he caught his reflection in the mirror.

_A monster. I've become no better than that shit-for-brains gang banger._

Unable to bear his own thoughts, let alone the comforts of his home, he dressed quickly and grabbed his keys and wallet. He headed out not knowing where he was going, just that he needed to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big shout out to all those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter, as requested.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, would I have eaten chicken fingers for dinner?**

**Italics are Temperance's thoughts. Any details about Washington are totally made up as I've only been there once, when I was 14, and the only thing I remember about the trip is standing in front of the Canadian Embassy and hopping back and forth while yelling "Canada! America! Canada! America!" **

Temperance Brennan sat straight up in bed, heart pounding as it does when one is woken suddenly in the middle of the night. It took a minute for her to process why she was awake and to find her bearings in the dark.

_Phone ringing. Cell phone. _

She reached to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone.

"Brennan."

"Bones!" She grimaced and moved the phone a few inches from her ear. There was only one person who called her 'Bones' and right now, he was being extremely loud.

"Booth? Why are you calling?"

"Bones, I knew you'd answer!" She realized that not only were his words much louder than normal but they were slurred as well. "I told 'em you'd answer but he didn't believe me!"

"What? Booth, what are you talking about?" She groped for her watch and turned on her bedside lamp. "Why are you calling me at one-thirty in the morning?"

"See, I told you she'd answer!" Seeley's voice sounded further away.

"Booth!"

There was no answer. She pressed the phone to her ear and strained, trying to discern what was happening based on the background noises. It sounded like Booth was not alone. Then there was a loud clattering noise which caused Temperance to jerk the phone away from her ear again before replacing it when she heard a distant "Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, Miss Bones is it?" This voice was gruff, weary and unfamiliar to Temperance.

"Actually, my name is Temperance Brennan."

"Look lady, I don't care if you're the Queen of England. I got your buddy down here at my bar…"

She interrupted him, "Booth?"

"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, he's been here a while, hitting the bottle pretty hard. He started causing some trouble when one of my guys cut him off and tried to take his keys away."

Temperance frowned and sat up straighter in bed. "I see. So based on your observations, Booth is too inebriated to drive himself home?"

"Inebri – what? Hey buddy, where did you find her?"

"Museum." Temperance answered without thinking. She could here Seeley shout the same answer in the background then dissolve into laughter.

"Geez. Okay, museum lady. When Charlie tried to take your buddy's keys away he lost it and took a swing at Charlie."

Temperance groaned. "You'll have to excuse his alpha male tendencies. He demonstrates those when he is not intoxicated as well."

"What? Forget it – I don't think I want you to explain. I threatened to call the cops, which is when your buddy here pulls out his FBI badge. He said if I didn't call the cops then he would call someone to come and pick him up." He raised his voice, "And he wouldn't cause any more trouble!"

Temperance was silent. She could hear Booth proclaiming his innocence on the other end of the phone. _Booth called me? And since when does he drink this much?_

"Hey lady? You comin' to get your buddy here or would you rather he be taken away in handcuffs?"

"Don't call the police. I'll come. What is the name of your bar please?"

"McAdams. On Shaw Street, past 13th. And hurry okay? Before he punches someone else or worse, starts singing again."

And with that, the bartender hung up.

Temperance sighed, climbed out of her bed and dressed quickly in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. As she locked her apartment and headed out to her car she reflected on the bizarre situation. _What is going on with Booth today? And why call me?_ She set her jaw as she began to drive. _It's hard enough getting answers from Booth at the best of times. I think tonight is going to be particularly difficult._


	3. Chapter 3

**I've take inspiration from tempecameron (shout out!) and decided to start with weird and random author notes because hers always make me laugh.**

**Okay, this update is arriving a tad later than I originally planned but (no joke) I read and reviewed like 30 stories over the past day and a half. And they were all awesome! And all that reading took up any spare time I had. But it was way enjoyable. Seriously, everyone else's writing is better than mine.**

**Big hello to all those who reviewed! I didn't respond to anyone because I'm lazy. Don't take it personally. Nonetheless, it's great to hear that people like my story and that people are interested in the outcome. **

**Oh, and I don't have a spelling issue. I just spell like a Canadian.**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to some kick-ass Oscar Peterson piano jazz. You should try it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I'd be wearing Banana Republic, not Old Navy.**

Temperance paused in the doorway of McAdams bar. It was stuffy inside the bar and a drastic change from the cool and crisp outdoor Washington night air. The bar smell struck Temperance as a frankly masculine odour - like beer, fried food and sweat. This was not the kind of place she would have expected to find Seeley. It had none of Wong Foo's over-stuffed comfortable furniture or warm, dark atmosphere. Instead, McAdams was rundown and seedy with a palpable sense of anonymity. A few groups of tired, older men were scattered throughout the bar drinking, she noticed, large mugs of beer in relative silence. In fact, the only noise in the room was care of a sports news show broadcasting from a small TV mounted above the bar.

Casting her eyes around she noticing Seeley slumped over the far end of the bar. She sighed gratefully and started walking towards him, only to pause when she was about five feet away.

_This night is getting weirder and weirder. First the drunken phone call, then the strange bar and now this!_

Temperance knew that Seeley had to adhere to the FBI dress code for field agents but she had also observed that Seeley put thought and care into his appearance. The designer sunglasses, the expensive suits and the carefully styled hair – even the shined shoes all demonstrated an effort to look a certain way.

_He always looks so well put together. Neat and tidy. Good even. Not that I've noticed! _

That is exactly why Temperance was surprised enough with Seeley's appearance to stop walking. Putting aside the fact that he was slumped over the bar, gripping a glass of scotch like a lifeline, he appeared disheveled. From his tousled hair to his faded t-shirt, right down to his torn jeans.

_Maybe this is normal for Booth. Maybe this is who he is and what he does on the weekends. _

But as soon as Temperance reached that conclusion, she quickly dismissed it, chiding herself for making her mind up before she has all the evidence.

_Besides, this does not fit with the Booth I know._

She squared her shoulders and closed the distance between her and Seeley.

_Here we go._

"Booth." There was no reply. She poked him in the shoulder and repeated his name.

Seeley grunted and opened his eyes. Temperance could tell he was having trouble focusing.

"Bones?"

"Yeah it's me. Don't call me 'Bones'."

A lazy smile spread across Seeley's face.

"Bones! That's my girl! I knew you'd come." His speech was still slurred. The smile faded away and Seeley reached out his hand and clumsily stroked Temperance's cheek. "My Bones…"

A low wolf whistle caused them both to jump. The bartender, an older man in a stained denim shirt, walked over to them carrying a case of empty beer bottles.

"This your partner? Shit, I didn't know they let knock-outs like her in the FBI!"

"Hey!" Seeley said.

Temperance sighed. "We're not really partners. And I'm not in the FBI."

"Yeah," said Seeley, "She's a forenic – _hic_ – forenic…" He paused and frowned.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. Let's go Booth." She tugged on his arm but he shook her off and took a swing from his drink.

The bartender leaned across the bar and spoke to Seeley. "Buddy, as long as you're tappin' that, it don't matter if you can't tell me what she does."

"I don't know what that means." Temperance replied as Seeley slammed his empty glass down on the bar and glared at the bartender.

The bartender laughed as Temperance sighed and resumed tugging on Booth's arm.

"Come on Booth, it's time to go home."

"Okay Bones." With a final glare at the bartender, Seeley slid of the bar stool and stood up straight. He immediately swayed and Temperance had to wrap her arms around him to keep him from falling over.

_Great_.

Temperance shifted so Seeley's left arm was draped around her shoulders.

"Are you okay Booth?" He nodded and leaned heavily on her as they began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey!" The bartender shouted, "What about the bill, huh?"

"Sorry!" Temperance called back. "Booth, where's your wallet?"

"Huh?" Seeley looked at her with hazy eyes. "Bones? You shouldn't be here. I don't know if it's safe for you here. Not the nicest neighbourhood."

"I'm realizing that. You still have to pay for your drinks though. Where is your wallet?"

"My what?"

"Never mind." She sighed. Temperance shifted so that she could free her hands and began to search the pockets of Seeley's jacket. She found his keys, which she stuck in her own jacket pocket but did not find his wallet. Reluctantly, she searched the back pockets of his jeans and pulled out his wallet, telling herself to ignore how well defined **those** muscles felt. She fished four bills out of Seeley's wallet and awkwardly tossed them onto the bar.

"Here. Let's go Booth."

"Wait, lemme get you change."

Temperance shook her head, "Keep it!"

"Lady, it's two hundred bucks! Are you sure?"

They had reached the door so Temperance leaned Seeley against the doorframe. She tucked his wallet into her jacket pocket, turned and faced the bartender.

"I'm sure. It's his money." The bartender and even a couple of the patrons burst out laughing.

"Buddy, she's a keeper!" The bartender called before the door swung shut behind them.

Seeley managed the short walk to Temperance's car without much difficultly. She guided him to the passenger side of the car and leaned him against it while she fished her own keys out of her pocket.

"S'not my car Bones. I don't think I parked here. Where are my keys? Where is my car?"

Temperance unlocked her car, opened the door and guided Seeley into the seat.

"It's my turn to drive tonight. I'm an excellent driver, remember?"

"Yeah." Seeley settled into the seat and closed his eyes. "You're excellent."

Temperance glanced at Seeley before she started the car. Despite his obvious intoxication and relaxed position, she could still see some pain in his expression. _What's going on? Since when does Booth need help beyond identifying skeletons?_ She shook her head and began the drive to Seeley's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating but I was hired to bake cookies for an engagement party and that job consumed my free time (150 guests times 4 cookies per person divided by 6 different kinds of cookies equals one tired and crazy, flour covered girl with dishpan hands and a freezer full of cookies).**

**Props to those who reviewed. I like you.**

**Written while listening to "The Best of Simon and Garfunkel" on Irving, my iPod, in my aunt's office.**

**Italics are Temperance's thoughts. Bold italics are Seeley's.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I would be able to afford name brand band-aids.**

Temperance parked her car on the driveway next to Seeley's modest, single storey house. She killed the engine and sighed. They would have to make another trip to McAdams' tomorrow to pick-up Seeley's SUV.

_Another favour. Like this one wasn't enough.  
_  
She glanced over at the offending individual who was currently passed out in her passenger seat. He had been asleep since they had begun the drive home. She wondered,  
not for the first time that night, what had driven Seeley to behave this way tonight.

_Finding the answer is not going to be easy. Booth is better at this than I, what with the probing questions and human behaviour analysis. Still, I can try! Be logical, Bren. Did  
something happen with Parker? Or maybe there is a problem at the bureau? Does he seriously think I'm mad because he missed the funeral?_

Temperance's thoughts were interrupted by stirring noises from the man next to her. She quickly got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Booth?"

Seeley rubbed his face with his hands and looked at Temperance. She noted his eyes still looked hazy.

"Bones? Where are we?" His voice was unfamiliar - deep and husky from the combination of alcohol and sleep. Temperance tried to ignore the shivers it sent down her spine.

"We're at your house. Here, let me help you." She bent down and took hold of his arm.

Seeley climbed out of the car and shook her arm off, avoiding eye contact with Temperance. He closed the passenger-side door, the effort throwing him slightly off-balance.

"I'm fine Bones. I don't need any help. Go home." He walked unsteadily towards the front door.

Temperance crossed her arms in front of her chest and called after him. "Be reasonable Booth! You've consumed enough alcohol to tranquilize a small elephant, you can't walk straight and," she added as he reached his front door and began patting his pockets, "You would appear to be locked out without me!"

Seeley leaned against the doorframe and closed his eyes. "Hurry up Bones."

Temperance jogged up the path and unlocked the door. Seeley stumbled into the house and, without turning any lights on, continued down the hall. Temperance heard a door slam then the sounds of running water. She turned some lights on, locked the door behind her and walked into the living room.

_I didn't know he owned so many video games. I wonder what the attraction is._

"Bones." Temperance jumped and turned in the direction of the noise. Seeley had ditched his jacket and was regarding her with expressionless eyes. "I need another drink. Want something?"

"I - what?" She stuttered, as he crossed the room to a small table in the corner of the dining room where he had a small bar set up. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight?"

Seeley poured himself a shot of scotch and quickly downed it. With the glass still in his hand he braced himself against the table and sighed. The short nap in the car had sobered him up somewhat and he could feel the self-hatred and disgust building up again.

_**And having Bones here, looking at me with concern in her eyes, is making it so much worse.**_

"Tonight, Bones, there's not enough in all of D.C."

"What does that mean?" Temperance raised her voice with frustration. She moved across the room until she stood next to Seeley. He remained in the exact same position. From this close, Temperance could see the slight sway in his movement and that his jaw was tight - the way it was when he was upset.

"Booth, what's going on?" She asked softly, laying her hand on his right arm for emphasis.

Seeley whipped around, breaking contact with Temperance and almost hitting her with his arm. She took a step back, eyes wide with shock.

"Don't touch me Bones. And don't ask questions. Not tonight." He was angry and breathing hard. "Please, leave it alone. Leave me alone." His voice had a desperate, pleading quality to it. He grabbed the bottle again and poured himself another drink.

"Booth, stop. You've clearly had enough." In response, Seeley snorted and sipped at his drink.

Temperance narrowed her eyes and decided she had held back long enough. She stepped forward, grabbed Seeley's wrist and tried to force the glass from his hand. He grunted, grabbed her wrists and struggled to get her to let go.

"Booth! Knock it off!"

Anger coursed through Seeley's veins and he tightened his grip on Temperance's wrist. This woman was the reason he hated himself tonight. A threat on her life had driven him to become something he never thought he could be – a monster. Someone who would kill for personal motives. Someone fueled by anger, vengeance and, he hated to admit, affection**_. I've never been willing to do something like this far for a partner before. What has working with her done to me? This is all her fault. And now she thinks she knows what's best for me?_** He drew in a quick breath and lunged forward, forcing Temperance back against the bar.

"Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?" Seeley growled.

Instinctively, Temperance fought back. She stepped on his right foot, hard, assuming the pain would be enough for him to loosen his grip on the glass and her hands.

He let go of her hands for a brief second during which he caught Temperance's eye for the first time that night. What she saw made her freeze. She hardly recognized the man before her. Never before had she seen such anger and pain in his eyes.

Had she not been so shocked, she would have been able to block the clumsy right cross he threw. Seeley's fist and the glass full of scotch narrowly missed but his forearm connected hard with her jaw. In the process, the glass slipped from Seeley's hand and smashed into the wall, spraying the pair with glass shards and scotch.

Seeley, stunned, took a step back and tried to catch his breath. Temperance rubbed her jaw.

"You hit me."

That was all it took. Seeley's legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, Bones, what have I done? I'm so sorry. I've become a monster. I –" He looked up at Temperance, his face pale. His words were slurred due to the combination of alcohol and emotion. "I'm out of control. I just want to protect you and it's destroying me."

She knelt beside him, unsure of what to say next.

"Bones, you've got to help me." He grabbed her arm, reaching out to touch her for the first time that night. She nodded. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ignoring the mess, Temperance ducked her head under Seeley's arm and helped him to his feet. With Seeley leading, they walked quickly down the hall and into the master bedroom. Seeley made a beeline for the bathroom, collapsed in front of the toilet and retched. Temperance hovered outside the bathroom door, unsure whether Seeley wanted company or not.

"Bones?" Seeley called weakly. She walked into the bathroom and saw Seeley leaning against the side of the toilet, looking utterly exhausted.

_Good thing my roommate in college drank so much._

"Do you have any washcloths? And mouthwash?" Seeley gestured weakly towards the cabinet under the sink.

He rinsed and spat into the toilet with the mouthwash while Temperance ran a washcloth under cold water.

"Here." She knelt beside him and handed him the washcloth. He quickly wiped his face and looked directly at Temperance.

"Shit Bones. You're bleeding."

"I am?" A piece of glass had struck her cheek and a thin trickle of blood ran down her face. Seeley reached out with the washcloth and paused, an inch away from Temperance's face, waiting for permission. She nodded and he gently cleaned the cut.

"I can't believe I hurt you Bones. That's the last thing I want to happen."

Embarrassed, Temperance looked at the floor. "I know." She said softly.

Seeley let out a moan of frustration. "No Bones, you don't understand." His sentences came out clipped and awkward, as if he was having trouble collecting them. "I need to protect you and - . The work you do and the risks you take - . Ugliness takes -. FBI protocols state -."

"Booth," she interrupted. "It's late. You need to get some sleep."

She helped him up off the floor and let him to the bed. He collapsed onto it, not bothering to remove his clothes. As Temperance was covering him with the quilt, he grabbed her arm and caught her eye. Now Temperance noticed fear and desperation in his eyes.

"I have to protect you Bones. But I can't become one of them."

"One of what?"

"A monster." Seeley's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut. Within seconds he was asleep.

Temperance gently rolled him into the recovery position and switched off the bathroom light. She wrapped herself in another quilt and curled up in the leather armchair in the corner of the bedroom.

_I don't know what any of this means._


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in updating. I don't have a good excuse. At all.**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed, especially Aemie because that review was so nice it made me blush!**

**Written while stuck at home, unable to go to work due to a wildcat public transit strike. Or a lockout, depending on which side (management or union) you listen to. And Irving (my iPod) was playing Give Up by The Postal Service over and over.**

**One last note, I promise! I highly recommend the movie These Girls, which I just watched. It's from 2005 and Canadian but more importantly, it stars David Boreanez and is awesome, dark and witty. I'd put in the IMDB link but I can't so I won't. Try to see it if you can get your hands on the DVD – it's certainly one of the most interesting portrayals of teenage girls I've ever seen. And if that doesn't convince you? Well, you get to see David shirtless a lot. And holding a baby. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, the local librarians wouldn't know me by name.**

It was just after eight o'clock in the morning, too early to be awake on a Saturday and especially too early to be awake after her middle of the night adventure. Temperance had not been awake long, her light slumber disturbed by the bright sunlight streaming through Seeley's bedroom window directly on her face. After checking on Seeley, who was still sleeping, and a quick visit to the bathroom, Temperance padded into the kitchen to stretch and make coffee.

Temperance took a deep breath and stretched her neck from side to side. She would have to do an extra hour of yoga to work out the stiffness from sleeping in Seeley's armchair overnight and she was not pleased.

_I'll feel better after I have some coffee and come up with a plan to get some answers._

She plugged in the coffee maker, noted the coffee filters stacked on top and crossed the kitchen to the fridge, pausing before she opened it to admire the many paintings and drawings obviously done by Parker that covered the fridge door. Like a true professional, Seeley had decent coffee and Temperance did not hesitate before making an entire pot.

_If he ever wakes up, he'll want coffee._

Starting at the far side of the kitchen, Temperance began to search the cupboards for coffee mugs. The anthropologist in her observed that based on the amount of kitchen supplies Seeley had, he had been living alone for a long time. She had only gotten to the third cupboard when the sound of a throat clearing caused her to jump and turn around.

Seeley was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, barefoot, wearing only jeans and a t-shirt with his hands in his pockets. He looked rumpled, warm and fairly hung-over. Temperance could feel her heart going out to him. But before her feelings toward him could shift entirely from anger to sympathy, Temperance remembered how Seeley had behaved during her unintentional encounter with crystal meth. A sly smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Booth!" she said loudly, slamming the cupboard door. "I made coffee but I'm having trouble finding the mugs. Do you keep them in here?" She opened and slammed another cupboard.

Seeley groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Bones."

"Where do you keep your spoons? In here?" She opened a drawer and was pleased to see it full of cutlery. Sticking her hand in, she grabbed a handful and rattled it as loud as she could.

"Temperance." She paused and looked at Seeley directly. "You know how some people black out when they drink? And they can't remember what happened when they were drunk?" Temperance nodded. "Well, unfortunately, I'm not one of those people. I can't apologize enough for my behaviour last night. I was completely out of line. I hope you know that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Temperance let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. "Okay."

Seeley smiled hesitantly. "Is your jaw alright?" She nodded and his smiled widened. "Mugs are in the cupboard above the sink. I'll get the milk and sugar."

Leaning against the counter, they sipped their coffee in companionable silence. Temperance wondered what her next move should be.

_How long do I wait before asking him questions? What is the proper protocol for the morning after one picks up their sometimes partner, drunk, from a seedy bar? Where do I start?_

"Booth? What happened yesterday?"

Seeley sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. Temperance set her mug down on the counter and turned to face him fully.

"Please."

After setting his mug down on the counter, Seeley grabbed a spoon and began twirling it around his fingers. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"I was late for the funeral."

"I know."

"You only think you know everything Bones. Earlier yesterday afternoon I received a message from the FBI Gang Task Force saying that Mara Muerte had put a hit out on you. I was late because I took care of it."

"I don't understand; the gang put a hit out on me? Why? The murder had nothing to do with them!"

"Because you humiliated Ortez Bones!"

"He deserved it! And you," she poked him in the shoulder, voice rising with frustration. "You didn't tell me about the hit! After all this time, you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Of course I think you can take care of yourself Bones! Did I even move a muscle when you and Ortez had your little head-to-head at the elevator?"

"No," she answered truthfully and quieter, feeling a little foolish that she had gotten so worked up.

"Exactly Bones. I trust you to take care of yourself one-on-one. You know, hand-to-hand stuff. But out there," he paused and gestured towards the window. "Out on the streets? I think that a gang like Mara Muerte has an advantage. And when I heard about the hit, I was pissed off and worried. So I took care of it." He pushed himself off the counter, walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

Temperance lingered in the kitchen for a moment, mulling over the new information. It did not feel right. She was sure that Seeley was withholding the entire truth from her. Frowning, she picked up both coffee mugs and joined Seeley on the couch.

"I don't understand," she said as she handed him his mug. "I know you enjoy my company but I fail to see how a threat on my life that is no longer an issue would drive you to drown yourself in alcohol."

"What's your point Bones?"

"Did something else happen yesterday?" Seeley did not answer; instead he sipped his coffee and clenched his jaw.

"Booth," Temperance's eyes widened with understanding. "How did you convince Ortez to call off the hit?"

Seeley carefully set his mug onto the coffee table and answered quietly. "How do you think Bones?"

"Oh Booth," she said softly, slumping back into the couch.

"When I heard about the hit, yeah I was scared." Raising his voice, he pushed himself off the couch and stood over Temperance. "Then I was angry. Filled with a rage I haven't felt in a long time. Angry that some low-life scum would even have the nerve to threaten my partner. My partner, who is honest and good and gives the dead back their identities and…" He trailed off, took a deep breath and looked away from Temperance. "So I waited until I found Ortez and I put my gun in his mouth and made it clear you were off limits."

"What if Ortez –"

"He won't. It's done." Voice breaking, he sat on the coffee table facing Temperance and buried his face in his hands. "I can't become this Bones."

"Booth?"

"I've kil-, I've shot a lot of people. But I've never chosen to take a life because a gang leader threatened the life of someone I work and also care –" he cut himself off and looked at Temperance directly. "I almost killed him Bones, because he threatened you. And if I'm driven to take a life for personal reasons, than I'm just like Ortez."

"It makes sense; typically alpha males are driven to protect the members of their pack at any cost. The coyotes of the Midwest -" Noticing Seeley's grimace, Temperance changed her train of thought. "Is that why you drank so much? Because you are scared of becoming like Ortez?"

Seeley shook his head. "It shocked me to realize I was capable of that kind of rage. Drowning it in alcohol seemed like a good idea."

"And upon further reflection?"

"Maybe not." Seeley smiled briefly then looked down at his hands. "But it temporarily numbed the pain of becoming a monster."

"But you're not." Seeley shook his head and opened his mouth but Temperance stopped him. "Booth, listen to me. People are defined by their choices and actions. You thought about shooting Ortez and when presented with an opportunity to do so, you chose not to. You made your point and protected me without any bloodshed. I'm not sure he would have done the same." She paused to allow Seeley to argue with her but he remained silent.

_Maybe he just needs to hear it from someone else?_

"You believe in truth and justice Booth. And you save lives. You're not a monster."

Seeley looked up and caught Temperance's eye. "Thank you Bones."

"I'd say anytime but I don't want to have to do this again."

Letting out a chuckle, Seeley picked up his mug and sipped his coffee. Temperance picked hers up as well and tried to discreetly study the man in front of her over the rim of her mug.

"Bones, you're staring." She remained silent. "What is it?"

Setting her mug down, she leaned forward and looked directly into Seeley's eyes. "I didn't realize you cared so much about me."

Seeley shifted his gaze away from Temperance's piercing stare. "I didn't either, until I heard about the hit." She continued to stare at him. "So, what's your point?"

"It means I'm not as alone as I thought." She felt tears well up in her eyes and laid a hand on his forearm. "So thank you." He patted her hand and smiled.

But it did not feel like enough. So Temperance leaned forward and pressed her lips against Seeley's. The kiss was not quite chaste but it did end quickly as Seeley pulled back in surprise.

"Bones? What –"

"Booth, if I ever found out someone put a hit out on you," she interrupted, stroking his cheek with her hand. "You would be forced to charge me with another felony."

"Really?" Seeley smiled and cocked his head to the side. "You'd definitely never get your hands on a gun again."

Temperance laughed and wiped her eyes. "Stop talking Booth."

"Okay." He placed his left hand behind her neck and drew her close for another kiss.

This kiss was entirely the opposite of chaste; it spoke of affection, opportunity and anticipation. And it charged through both of them; every nerve ending in Temperance's body tingled, so much so that she could feel every crack in Seeley's lips. He tasted like coffee and toothpaste – new and familiar all at the same time. She ran her fingers through his hair and reluctantly broke off the kiss when the lack of oxygen in her bloodstream became an issue.

"I'm pretty tired," she said reluctantly.

"Me too."

"Come here." Temperance tugged on his shoulders.

Seeley settled himself on the couch and Temperance curled up next to him, pulling his arm around her shoulders. Grinning, he shifted until his head rested against the armrest and Temperance was settled against his chest. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and found that the weight of fear from the night before had lessened.

"Are you comfortable Bones?"

"Better than that," she murmured. "I'm safe."

The End!

Once more, with feeling: This was the first story I've shared in a long time and I'd forgotten how fun the whole process is! Hopefully, you had as much fun reading it! ADD and workload willing, I'll have more stories soon!


End file.
